


Love Language

by Caelum_Blue



Series: Azula Week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Happy Azula (Avatar), Post-Series, Protective Azula (Avatar), Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelum_Blue/pseuds/Caelum_Blue
Summary: Written for Azula Week 2020. Prompt - Love.In which Azula's way of showing affection is uniquely Azula, and Zuko regrets allowing her to have any input in palace security.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Azula Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818433
Comments: 45
Kudos: 453





	Love Language

**Author's Note:**

> I'm participating in [Azula Week 2020](https://azulaweek.tumblr.com/)! I love character weeks because they allow me to pound out quick ficlets that showcase headcanons I haven't been able to fit anywhere else yet. In this one, we get to see a conversation that has been floating around in my head for at least a decade. I'm very glad to finally publish it! Enjoy!

The doors to the throne room were thrown open, and Azula strolled in, casually powerful as ever. “Zuzu, there are thirty-seven ways I could kill you right now. You  _ really _ need to do something about palace security.”

“Azula,” Zuko said, rubbing his temples, “I know I said I’m here for you if you need anything, but it’s Petition Day and I have a  _ very _ full schedule so unless this is an  _ emergency - ” _

Azula came to a stop before the Dragon Throne - now with 100% less fire wall between the Fire Lord and his audience - and idly examined her nails. “Your lack of brains has  _ always _ been an emergency, brother dear. Does the Royal Guard  _ want _ you dead?” She shot a suspicious look towards the nearest guard, who gulped and took a step back. Azula’s eyes narrowed.

Zuko shot a desperate look at Mai, but his wife merely gazed back at him from her own seat. To anyone else her expression might be inscrutable, but to Zuko it very clearly said She’s  _ Your _ Sister, You’re The One Who Invited Her Back Into Both The Palace And Our Lives, And You Shall Reap What You Sow. “Azula,” he said, “you  _ helped choose _ the last batch of Royal Guards.”

“The fact that you trusted me with that was your - well, not your  _ first _ mistake. But definitely a mistake.”

Zuko - with Aang’s encouragement - had thought it’d been a nice gesture. Something to show Azula that they were in a good place now, that he trusted her to not immediately try to kill him anymore. 

Mai gave Zuko a look that said I Agree With Azula Completely In That Sentiment, But I Will Never Admit It.

“And now you’re about to invite all the rabble Caldera City has to offer into the palace while there are  _ gaping _ security flaws - ”

“Azula,” Zuko begged.

_ “Thirty-seven ways I could kill you, _ Zuzu.”

Mai apparently decided to feel merciful, because she shifted in her seat and finally spoke. “I’ve got ten extra shuriken up my sleeves and a kunai in my boot.”

Azula tilted her head, considering. “Poison darts?”

Mai rolled her wrist. “Five. Shirshu venom.”

Azula mulled over that for a moment. “Alright,” she conceded after a moment, “twenty-nine.”

Mai allowed a small smile that said I’m Pretty Sure I Can Prevent More Than Eight Iterations Of My Husband’s Assassination But I Appreciate Your Assessment Of My Skills.

Zuko dropped his head into his hands and groaned. “Azula,  _ please.” _

“I am simply doing my duty and looking out for my older brother and esteemed Fire Lord.”

Zuko looked back up at her. “Alright,” he said. “So there are thirty-seven - ”

“Twenty-nine,” Mai said.

_ “ - twenty-nine _ ways that  _ you _ could kill me right now. How about someone who  _ isn’t _ you? Like, say, a commoner coming in to make a petition?”

Azula snorted. “It’s not the  _ commoners _ I’m concerned about, Zuko. It’s the assassins  _ disguised _ as commoners you need to watch out for.”

“Right,” Zuko said. “An assassin who isn’t  _ you. _ How many ways are there for an assassin who isn’t  _ you _ to kill me right now?”

Azula snorted. “Someone without  _ my _ skill?  _ Please, _ Zuzu. Six ways, tops.”

Which was pretty par for the course when it came to palace security. Zuko let his head fall into his palms again.  _ “Why are we even having this conversation?” _

“It’s how I show affection,” Azula said, voice so perfectly deadpan that Zuko  _ knew _ she’d learned that line from Toph.

_ “Why is this family like this?” _ Zuko whispered into his hands, and he looked up. “Azula, if it makes you feel any better, you’re welcome to stay here in the throne room while I talk to the commoners.”

Azula made a face. “As though I’d sully myself with the peasants, Zuzu.  _ You _ can have your fun playing the indulgent and magnanimous Fire Lord,  _ I _ am going to go spend some quality time at the palace hot springs.”

“You are  _ really _ taking advantage of your position as the Fire Lord’s responsibility-less sister, aren’t you?”

“You want to give me some governmental responsibilities?” At Zuko’s full-body shudder, Azula smirked. “I thought not. If you survive Petition Day, I look forward to seeing you at dinner.” She eel-swanned her way out of the throne room.

Zuko rubbed his temples. “I am glad that we’ve repaired our relationship. I am  _ glad _ that we’ve repaired our relationship. I am  _ so very glad _ that we’ve - ”

Mai gave Zuko a look that said You Know,  _ My _ Brother Is Nowhere Near This Difficult To Deal With.

“Oh, like you’re one to talk, Mai,” Zuko muttered, sulking down on his throne under her amused gaze. “Tom-Tom never tried to kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always felt that Azula would, eventually, get herself figured out, possibly with Zuko's help, and after a while become, in the paraphrased words of that one tumblr post about Eric Killmonger, that relative who isn't allowed to talk at state dinners.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Any kudos or comments left are vastly appreciated and will be read when I need a break from slamming my head into desk throughout my work day. Keep an eye out over the next week as I publish more Azula Week prompts!


End file.
